The U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,074 is herein referred to as the patent '074. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,449 is herein referred to as the patent '449.
In the patent '074 a method of THz photon generation was disclosed. The method of patent application #1 comprises: (A) providing a Magnon Gain Medium (MGM), wherein the MGM supports generation of nonequilibrium magnons; and (B) injecting nonequilibrium electrons into the Magnon Gain Medium (MGM). Propagation of nonequilibrium electrons in the Magnon Gain Medium (MGM) causes generation of nonequilibrium magnons. Interaction between nonequilibrium magnons causes generation of THz photons.
In the patent '449 an apparatus for generation of Terahertz radiation was disclosed. The apparatus of the patent '449 comprises: (A) a Magnon Gain Medium (MGM), wherein the MGM supports generation of nonequilibrium magnons; and (B) at least one magnon mirror (MM). The nonequilibrium magnons are generated in the Magnon Gain Medium (MGM). Interaction between nonequilibrium magnons leads to generation of Terahertz photons.